suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Kess BloodySunday Monologues
This is a list of all of Kess BloodySunday's monologues and hints in killer7. Angel Stairs for Residents *Please help me! It suddenly disappeared. A white light flashed before me. Everything is transparent. So I held his hand. Who's [sic] hand was it? Then before I knew it I was lost, all alone again. Please help me! I can't see a thing. Colosseum *Please help me! That monster is quick as lightning. I tried my best to run away, but it caught up with me anyway. Hurry! Kill it before it explodes! No! I'm going to die again today! Somebody please help! 6F Hallway''1 *Now I remember. I stole the wings. And then... A woman glared at me with a stern look. But I didn't run away. Then I saw it... On the woman's back... Were faces... They were smiling. Heh heh... Funny faces. But you'd better erase the faces... Sunset Part One ''Colosseum *I can't stand it anymore! I've seen enough nightmares! I won't believe anybody. The next monster... It's super-huge, in a certain part! I can't recall... I can't remember which part! You mustn't shoot it! You must not shoot that part! Heheh, just kidding. Hallway *No, it's just as I thought! I remember! I'm scared... I'm very scared! It's a bloodbath... She's a strong girl. You've got to keep shooting, or you'll lose. You must keep shooting... Part Two Colosseum *It holds its arms wide open. It holds a large sickle. It'll slice you to pieces! You must aim for the sickle! It turned around! Now! Now's your chance! Smash the bright spot! Basement *I have a dream. When I grow up, I'm going to become the president. I'll make the world a place with no bad people. I promise you. I'll kill every last scum. It'll be a peaceful place. And nobody can stop me. But you know what? There are two people who keep screwing things up. The old man just won't die. You have to smash his brains to finally kill him for good. And big old man, your tie is crooked... Encounter Part One Burning Hot Hell! *This is a real amusement park? I'd only seen them in my dreams. I'm really here, in Ishizaka Land! I can play with the Ceramic Smile. If you don't aim fast and true, they'll slip through your fingers! They run as quick as the devil! If you chase them too far, you'll get it good! It's all so dramatic! The heart doesn't lie. You'll be surprised. The Ceramic Smile is dumb as cement! Colosseum *How cool! What beautiful colors! Like a hero, a fighter of justice! But guess what happened next! That beautiful luster --- no more! The armor crumbled... And it revealed a monster... The truth was... a monster! I can't believe they lied to me! Adults are the suck! Lobby *It's too bright! Turn off the light! It won't hit in the dark. Turn on the spotlight! Expose it all! Pick them off! Shoot them fast! Save me... Part Two Colosseum *I haven't told a soul. I had to make a promise. To keep it secret no matter what. Will you believe what I tell you? Do you promise? That monster doesn't move. But if it's [sic] neck moves, you're in big trouble. Before you know it... You'll go completely blank. Hidden passage *Are those girls alive? I heard them crying. It must have been forced upon them. The poor girls. That man has a glare in his eyes. A sharp, evil glare. It's scary... You can't trust a man's eyes. You must trust the pigeon. The last pigeon is unique. It's the neck, the neck... Smile Part One Colosseum *Hah hah hah hah hah hah Hah hah hah hah hah hah Heh heh heh heh heh heh Don't get me wrong! I didn't lose a screw or anything. It just tickled. Tickled up and down my spine. That monster is gross. Covered in bumps. Pop them gross bumps. Somebody, put it out of its misery! Part Two Colosseum *Don't bother me. Go away! The last monster has come! There are holes everywhere. Like something might come out. What is that?! I mean really? If you get hit by it, it's all over. I got it! It's the face! It came out from his face! Shoot them all down quick! Gymnasium *Mystery solved. I finally figured it out. I was killed. Killed by the three-eyed monster. The big man laughed at me. Then I couldn't move. It was just a simple prank! Nothing to get all angry about! I just wanted a little attention. Mother never looks my way. Daddy ignores me. Don't feel sorry for me. I just had to kill somebody or I'd die. And it wouldn't end - until somebody killed me. I don't dream anymore. So there's nothing more to say. Thanks, for finishing me off. Beware of three-eyes. 1 Only viewable if the player takes the right-hand corridor when the path splits. Category:Killer7 Category:Lists